Everything
by Lady Gemini-J
Summary: Set in S2, how much is Sam willing to do for Andy, when she's blind to see how he really feels? Will the truth come out, and will Sam stay around long enough to give it a chance when it does?


**Summery: set in S2, how much is Sam willing to do for Andy, when she's blind to see how he really feels? Will the truth come out, and will Sam stay around long enough to give it a chance when it does?**

**An idea that's been floating around in my head for a while- let's see if you think I should continue?**

**Chapter 1**

**Stand By You**

Their relationship had been fierce from the start. It was raw and there was enough chemistry between them to set a science lab on fire, but yet, neither of them seemed to get anywhere near acting on it.

Since she blew his cover, they had been partnered together, working countless shifts as their time together seemed to create a foundation that a friendship was built on.

To date, that had been two years ago; two years of waiting.

For nothing.

There had been countless times that she thought he was going to just throw caution to the wind and actually just kiss her, like the day she was shot, or the day she was trapped in the burnt out laundromat, or when they were at the Penny a few times. But it never happened, he always pulled away.

She knew she had caught the eye of detective Luke Callaghan, so when he asked her out, she said yes. Soon they were dating and life seemed good.

Luke was stable, he was a good guy, even though he spent way too much time working his cases.

Then there was Sam.

Sam that would always watch her, even when she was watching him do it.

Sam that was on the other end of the phone, waiting outside the burnt out laundromat, waiting there until she came out.

Sam that she had to put on ice because he was hot and cold and so damned confusing.

When her engagement to Luke was announced, Sam seemed to be faking it when he said congratulations before shaking her hand and walking away, a fake smile on his face.

After that, he just seemed less close to her.

But he was still there, even at times when Luke should have been.

Sam left for a UC shortly after that, her relationship with Luke hitting a rough patch when she discovered his infidelity with his ex- Jo.

Three weeks after she left Lukewarm, Sam came back to Fifteen.

When he first came back, he was distant and kept her at arms length, he just seemed far away.

Sam was back in uniform and on patrol with her, things returning to the normalcy that they once had. But they were different too.

Andy was knifed one day by a teen that was high, he slit her arm up the side causing a gaping wound from her wrist to her elbow, something that was sure to leave a bad scar.

Sam had nearly killed the kid, if she hadn't stopped him he probably would have.

She was taken to get her arm cleaned and stitched at the hospital, something she was not really in the mood for.

There she would learn that she was also eight weeks pregnant and didn't even know it.

She had been so wrapped up in her breakup with Luke and Sam coming back and dealing with the feelings that resurfaced when he did, that she didn't even notice that key information.

She had a few days off because of her injury, Traci and Sam stopping by to check on her. Later in the week, Dov, Chris and Gail came over too.

Traci sensed that something was wrong, so after trying to hide it, Andy finally told her that she was pregnant.

After countless days of deliberation, she decided that she would keep the baby, even though she knew Luke would want nothing to do with it.

Returning to shift was hard, the pitiful stares that were given to her told her that everyone knew she was pregnant by now, probably thanks to Dov's ability to just not shut up.

Slipping in to parade that morning, she noticed Sam's smiling her way, making her wonder if he knew it yet. He would probably loose that smile if he did, and any respect that he might have had for her.

They were partnered together, Sam's hand resting on the small of her back as always when he guided her through a doorway.

Ever since she found out that she was pregnant, the only opinion that mattered to her was Sam's, and she was dreading the day that she would find his eyes looking at her with pity that she didn't want.

He had yet to change towards her, so throughout patrol she wondered if he knew she was pregnant at all.

After shift, they returned to the barn, Andy dead on her feet after a week of sleepless nights.

She made her way to the locker room, a shower screaming her name. Just as she put her hand on the door to push it open, warm fingers wrapped around her arm and spun her around.

Sam hit the locker room with vengeance, the need to scrub away the grim of the city so strong that everything else just didn't matter.

Opening his locker door, he had just stuck his hand in when a nervous Chris Diaz came to stand next to the open door.

Sam faced him with raised eyebrows, Diaz never approached him.

"Sir, you know that Andy's pregnant right?".

Sam nodded, it was something he had suspected since he came back, but he left it up to her to tell him.

Like he had done with her breakup, it was her decision to tell him what she wanted to, when she wanted to.

"You know it's Callaghan's?". Sam nodded again, a sigh escaping him.

"He just found out, he's looking for Andy". Diaz stammered the words out. He had come to tell Swarek that, because as a junior officer, he did not want to cross a senior detective.

Buy he knew Sam would.

Sam was out the door in a flash, his eyes scanning for any signs of Andy.

He found her standing outside the woman's locker room, Callaghan's voice carrying down the hallway as he approached.

Hearing the words that Callaghan sputtered made him feel sick, Andy's body tense as he watched her for signs that she was okay.

"...I don't care, just get rid of it" was all Sam heard from Callaghan's mouth.

He heard Andy gasp loud enough to know that she wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks Callaghan, I'll take it from here". Sam said stepping between the detective and Andy.

"It's none of your business Swarek, so back off". Wow, Callaghan wasn't taking the news too well if that was his reaction.

"Callaghan, when it comes to my baby, it's my business. So if you say one more word to Andy, ever again, I will make you regret it. Are we clear?".

Luke's face paled, his eyes widening as he heard what Sam said. He didn't hang around after that, he just stormed off leaving Sam alone with Andy.

"You okay?".

He knew she wasn't, she was pale and visibly trembling.

Without saying a word, Sam reached out for her and took hold of her arm, guiding her into the woman's locker room and over to the bench where he motioned for her to sit.

Her face was tear streaked now, Sam's heart clenching tightly at having to watch her go through this.

"You shouldn't have done that". She whispered, her face avoiding his as she looked down at the floor.

"You're right, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry". He really wasn't all that sorry, he wasn't about to let Callaghan treat her like garbage.

"That's not what I meant, it's against the rules Sam. If they find out...and your reputation...".

Typical Andy. She was worried because of what people would think about him, and because he was a senior officer, and they were partners, relationships like this were forbidden.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Sam, this is your career". She finally turned to face him, anxiety coursing through her as it filled the air between them.

"Why would you even say it? You know what could happen...".

Sam didn't think she was quite ready to hear the truth, so keeping it to himself was the option he went with.

"It doesn't matter why".

He didn't care what anyone thought about him, but he really didn't want her reputation to be tarnished.

"It matters to me Sam".

"It shouldn't. Don't let it get to you okay. Take a shower or whatever, I'll take you home". Sam said cutting off any further hopes she may have had to continue the conversation.

He left her alone for a while and waited outside the locker room for her to emerge. When she finally did, he was hit with the smell that he looked forward to everyday, her strawberry shampoo, and her vanilla hand cream. It drove him insane, but somehow when it wasn't around he missed it.

He drove her home, her mind wondering and her lips still as they made the journey.

When they arrived at her new condo, he climbed out and stopped in front of her as she turned around.

"You knew?". She breathed out before he had a chance to say anything.

He nodded meekly, "I suspected".

"But you didn't say anything".

"Andy, if you wanted me to know, you would have told me right? It doesn't change anything. We're still partners, and we're still friends right?".

His words tugged her lips up into a soft smile, the first real one he had seen in a while.

"Thanks, you know for...". She really didn't need to finish her sentence, he knew what she wanted to say.

"Call me, if you need anything okay?".

Andy nodded, her heart a little lighter at knowing that Sam didn't pity her yet, and he didn't seem to loose of his respect for her, although he seemed still kind of distant.

She said goodnight, her hand waving meekly as she pushed through the front door and walked into her building.

Sam watched her walk away, his jealousy still lingering. He was jealous that it was Callaghan's baby she was carrying, but it didn't change any of the feelings he had for her.

He had fallen in love with her a long time ago, he was just too scared to tell her. Then she started dating Callaghan, and he lost his chance, so he left UC, to let her have her happiness without standing and watching his heart break.

Now, if he could go back and change things he would. He would have told her before she got herself entangled with a guy that had a new rookie every year.

He never would have taken the UC, he would have stayed, and tried to see where things went with her; because he always felt that there was something there.

His mind flashed over the night of the blackout, the way she responded to him, her kisses causing him to never want to let her go. That was the night before he left.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he made his way back to his truck.

He had probably lost the only chance he had ever had with Andy, and now she wouldn't want him because she was carrying another mans child.

When he surrendered himself to sleep, his dreams were filled with images of a dark haired girl that looked just like Andy. Images of Andy glowing as her stomach grew.

He woke up a little after four am, his screen flashing to signal a new text.

'Something you need to tell me?'. It was Oliver at twenty past two in the morning. He had swapped out shifts because Brumley on the night rotation was shot, so Oliver switched when Frank asked for a volunteer.

Sam sent a quick 'Nope' back before hitting the shower and leaving for work.

Frank was already in when he walked passed his office, his hand rising to wave him over.

Sam stepped into Frank's office, his friend wearing a grim face as he eyed Sam.

"Want to tell me what you were thinking? You carry TO status, you know the rules Sam". Frank's voice was stern, but held a sense of sadness.

"She had nothing to do with it Frank". Sam said without hesitation, Frank's face void of any indication as to whether Andy would get into trouble too.

"Then why is she pregnant Sam? This is not...".

Sam held up his hand, Frank's words stopping as he did so.

"It's not what you think. She doesn't need this right now, so I'll do both rounds back to back, and it stays off her records". Sam wasn't requesting it.

"You'll take her suspension? That's two months Sam, and why would you even consider doing that?".

"She doesn't deserve this Frank, it was all me, so leave her out of it".

Frank tried to find some kind of solution to this problem when the higher up's called him last night about it. Someone had lodged a complaint, so it was out of his hands. He had no choice but to suspend them both, pending a review in six weeks time that would determine what would happen to them.

Now Sam wanted her cleared and was taking all the blame, something he wouldn't do for just anyone.

"Okay, but she's on desk duty for the next however many months".

Sam knew that Frank was trying to do him a favor, by keeping her out of trouble and safe, especially considering that he wouldn't be around to have her back.

Frank jotted down some notes on the papers in front of him and slid them over the table for Sam to sign.

He left the barn just before the morning shift would be arriving.

Andy found his truck missing when she arrived, his presence in parade too.

She tried calling him throughout her shift on desk, but he never answered.

Oliver was coming in as she was leaving, her focus intently on him as she noticed him inside the bullpen.

"Oliver have you seen Sam?". Her voice was edgy, like she was expecting him to give her bad news.

He had met up with Sam for lunch, and they had a long talk, a really long talk. Sam had told Oliver the truth about the paternity of Andy's baby, and what he had done, he also explained to Oliver why he had done it. Much to Oliver's surprise.

He knew a long time ago that Sam was falling for his rookie, and he had tried to get him to talk to her, but Sam never let his guard down long enough to let her in.

Oliver had never been more proud to be Sam's friend than he had been today, he just hoped that Andy wouldn't be too mad when she heard what Sam had done with her suspension.

"He got suspended". Oliver mumbled a little worried what her reaction might be.

"What?".

"You know, because... Just don't be too tough on him okay?".

"Why? What did he do?".

"He did what he thought was the right thing. Just let him, I don't know in?". Oliver was a hopeless romantic, and watching these two had given him both grey hairs but also the belief that love, true love still existed in the world beyond him and Zoe.

Andy flushed a little under Oliver's smile, just as he nodded towards the door that led to the parking lot.

Andy nodded her thanks and walked away, Oliver yelling "Let him McNally" over his shoulder.

She pushed the door open to see Sam leaning against his truck waiting for her, a shy smile on his lips, his dimples not quite making their appearance.

"Why did you get suspended and not me?" She blurted out as soon as she was close enough.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, he knew she'd eventually find out, he just didn't expect it to be today.

"It doesn't matter".

"Stop saying that. It matters to me okay, why you told Luke it's your baby even though you knew you would get suspended. It matters why you did and I didn't, so just tell me". She wasn't mad, she was more inquisitive and confused by everything.

"Because I took yours okay". Sam whispered looking away.

"You what?" Andy made no attempt to cover up her shock as she let her hand run over her hair.

"Are you insane? Do you want to loose your job over my stupid mistake? When it has nothing to do with you?". Now she was mad.

"It's my choice, so let it go. I didn't come here to argue about this, I came to give you a ride home".

That was Sam, always looking out for her.

Andy rammed her mouth closed, biting words of annoyance back because he had come to take her home, because he cared enough to.

She was trying to wrap her mind around everything he had done for her in the last twenty-four hours, buy it wouldn't.

"Thank you" she whispered, Sam's tense jaw relaxing visibly as she said the words.

"Want to get something to eat?". She added as he opened the truck door for her.

"Yeah, we can do that". Sam smiled, this time his dimples flaring as he closed the door.

This was worth it, worth taking suspension, worth seeing her smile.

She was worth it.

**So thanks for reading! Let me know if I should carry on with this awesome idea! **


End file.
